célébration
by lillysatine
Summary: Roy devant la tombe de Trisha le jour le plus important de sa vie. Cette fic se passe après la fin de la série.Slash RoyEd


Auteur :Satine

Genre :slash (c'est une fic sur le couple Roy/Ed) mais légère mention du couple Roy/Riza, Al/Rose, Russel/Winry.

**  
**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé :Roy devant la tombe de Trisha le jour le plus important de sa vie. Cette fic se passe après la fin de la série.

Note :

-Légère mention de la fin de la série et de l'épisode 25 qui m'a brisé le cœur…

_**CELEBRATION**_

Devant la minuscule église de Rizenbul, une petite foule est massée. On aperçoit deux femmes blondes en train de discuter avec une petite brune à lunettes. Plus loin, deux hommes se montrent leur imposante musculature sous le regard amusé de la femme de l'un des deux et d'une autre femme qui tient une petite fille à couettes par la main. Encore plus loin, un groupe de personnes où se mêlent pêle-mêle un fumeur, un homme à lunettes, un autre aux cheveux de la couleur argent et un autre légèrement enrobé discutent du mariage qui va avoir lieu.

Chez les Rockbell, un jeune garçon essaie de calmer son grand frère qui est très nerveux. Ce dernier va se marier dans à peine une demi-heure et son stress ne le fait pas tenir en place. Soudain, il se calme en voyant une vieille femme ridée entrer dans la pièce suivie d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses tenant un petit garçon dans les bras. Tout va bien se passer, il le sait. Et bientôt, il sera marié à la personne qu'il aime depuis si longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, un homme brun aux yeux onyx, vêtu d'un costume blanc, s'est échappé de l'église et se dirige vers le cimetière. Il cherche quelques minutes une tombe et s'arrête devant.

Puis il commence à parler.

-Bonjour madame Elric. Est-ce que je peux vous appeler Trisha? Après tout, dans quelques minutes, je ferais partie de votre famille mais si cela vous dérange, je ne le ferais pas. En attendant, je vous appellerais Trisha.

Vous savez, cela fait très longtemps que je veux venir ici et me recueillir sur votre tombe. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion avant mais je ne pouvais décemment pas ne pas venir aujourd'hui.

Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu vous rencontrer de votre vivant car je suis sûre que nous nous serions bien entendus. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par vos enfants ou par madame Pinako et vous m'aviez vraiment l'air d'être une personne extraordinaire.

Vous savez, vous leur manquez. A vos enfants. Et surtout à Edward. Il ne me le dira jamais mais il vous aimait profondément et votre mort l'a bouleversé. Il vous aimait si fort qu'il a tenté cette folie de vous ramener avec les conséquences que l'on sait. Cela était complètement inconscient de sa part et cela lui a beaucoup coûté. Son bras et sa jambe mais aussi le corps de son frère. Aujourd'hui, ils ont tous les deux récupéré leurs membres mais je sais qu'Edward conservera toujours au fond de lui cette culpabilité vis à vis d'Alphonse. Il l'aime tellement. Je suis même quelques fois jaloux de leur affection même si je ne lui avouerais jamais. Jaloux car ils partagent un lien qu'il n'aura jamais avec moi et jaloux car dans ma famille, je n'ai jamais connu ce genre de relation. Mes parents étaient froids et distants et j'aurais tellement aimé avoir un frère avec qui j'aurais pu être moins seul…Mais c'est du passé tout ça. Et aujourd'hui, il est dans ma vie et compense ce vide.

Vous devez certainement vous demander comment je suis tombé amoureux de lui ? Moi-même je l'ignore. J'avais toujours cru être attiré par les femmes même si je n'en avais jamais aimé aucune. En fait, dans leur compagnie, je cherchais à combler le vide de mon cœur. Mais sans y arriver malheureusement. Le seul qui me comprenait était mon ami Hughes et quand il est mort, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter devant tout ce vide qui l'emplissait. Etrangement, seule la présence de votre fils parvenait à mettre du baume sur ce cœur meurtri et à me faire oublier ce vide. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi à l'époque et je dois dire que cela m'énervait. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rechercher sa présence et de me moquer de lui pour voir ses beaux yeux s'illuminer de colère. A chaque fois qu'il partait, mon cœur se serrait et j'avais mal. Inutile de dire ce que je ressentais quand il manquait à moitié de se faire tuer et tout ça parce qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Je crois que c'est ce dernier point qui me faisait le plus mal.

Je compris vraiment quels étaient mes sentiments lorsque j'appris qu'il avait disparu derrière la porte. Comprendre que peut-être je ne le reverrais jamais a failli me rendre fou de douleur et de chagrin. Je venais de perdre la seule et unique personne à avoir touché mon cœur et elle ne le saurait jamais. Ce jour là, j'ai bien failli mettre fin à mes jours. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait car je sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu et avec ma chance, je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé derrière. J'ai donc décidé d'attendre et d'espérer qu'il me revienne un jour. J'ai honte d'avouer que l'attente a été si douloureuse à un moment que j'ai voulu oublier ma peine avec le lieutenant Hawkeye. Je savais qu'elle était amoureuse de moi et j'ai voulu oublier dans ses bras. Inutile de dire que notre relation n'a pas marché et que quand elle a appris la vérité, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer devant le nombre de coups de feu qu'elle a tirés ce jour là. Sa fureur était sans bornes et même si j'étais devenu le Führer et qu'elle était toujours sous mes ordres, ce léger détail n'avait pour elle aucune importance en la matière. Aujourd'hui elle m'a pardonné mais je ne ferais plus jamais cette erreur de jouer avec les sentiments d'une femme.

Le temps a passé et un jour, il est revenu. Ne me demandez pas comment, je ne saurais vous l'expliquer. Il a tenté de m'expliquer mais je n'ai pas tout compris. C'était trop compliqué pour moi. Et sincèrement, l'important était qu'il me soit revenu. Le reste, je m'en fichais.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais mais j'avais peur qu'il me rejette. Vous connaissez le tempérament de votre fils et je crois que mon pauvre cœur n'aurait pas supporté un si violent rejet. Et puis, il y avait Winry qui était elle aussi amoureuse de lui et qui avait plus de chances que moi. Savoir cela me faisait mal mais aussi à Al qui lui aimait la jeune Rockbell. Enfin, pour lui tout s'arrangea bientôt quand il commença à sortir avec Rose. Elle est plus vieille que lui et a un enfant mais Al a toujours été très mature pour son âge et il adore l'enfant. Leur relation marche d'ailleurs si bien qu'il va bientôt lui demander de l'épouser et par la même occasion adopter le fils de Rose. Je suis vraiment heureux pour lui.

Quant à moi, je souffrais en silence de voir l'homme que j'aimais et oui car il était devenu un homme et séduisant en plus, continuer l'armée sous mes ordres. Etonnant, il détestait ce métier mais il continuait. Il m'expliqua plus tard que les changements que j'avais apportés depuis que j'étais devenu Führer faisaient qu'il ne détestait plus autant être militaire. Je n'allais pas me plaindre même si sa présence était une torture permanente.

C'est un beau jour de mai que ma vie bascula. Et dans le bon sens. Victime d'un attentat, je faillis perdre la vie et je tombais dans un très profond coma. Je me réveillais une semaine plus tard. Ma première vision fut de le voir à mes côtés, les yeux rouges à force de pleurer. Bien sûr, j'eus droit aux éternelles insultes sur le fait que je n'avais pas été assez prudent et que je me croyais toujours supérieur mais je ne rétorquais pas car je pouvais distinguer son inquiétude. Quelques jours plus tard, nous étions dans les jardins de l'hôpital et je n'oublierais jamais ce moment puisque c'est là qu'il m'annonça qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi. J'avais toujours été un homme d'action et je le lui prouvais en lui disant que je l'aimais aussi et en l'embrassant passionnément. A partir de ce jour, ma vie ne fut que bonheur dans ses bras. Nous nous aimions et même si nous nous disputions toujours aussi régulièrement, il y avait maintenant de l'affection derrière nos propos. Je n'oublierais jamais la première fois que nous fîmes l'amour. Il était vierge et alors que je ne l'étais plus, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de découvrir l'amour pour la première fois tellement ce fut intense et merveilleux. Lorsque je fus en lui cette première fois et qu'il hurla mon nom, je vous épargne les détails ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cœur s'est retrouvé complet pour la première fois de ma vie.

Nous étions heureux mais je savais que tout le monde ne le serait pas. J'étais un homme public, avec le plus haut grade de l'armée et notre relation n'allait pas être acceptée par tous. Surtout quand il vient vivre avec moi. Mon amour veilla à prévenir personnellement Winry qui si au départ ne fut pas enchantée de la nouvelle, pardonna vite à son ami d'enfance. Aujourd'hui, elle est d'ailleurs très heureuse avec l'alchimiste Russel Tringham. Pour en revenir à nous, le peuple de Central City prit assez bien la nouvelle. Après tout, avec qui j'étais importait peu. Ce qui comptait était ce que j'allais faire pour eux. Le reste…

Ma vie était parfaite et elle va encore l'être puisque dans quelques minutes, je vais épouser votre fils. Vous auriez du voir sa tête quand j'ai demandé sa main ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'a pas su quoi dire. Mais il a vite retrouvé ses cordes vocales pour me répondre oui et me hurler son amour et son plaisir plus tard dans la nuit.

Je l'aime Trisha, éperdument et je sais que cela durera toute me vie. J'espère que j'arriverais à faire son bonheur. Veillez sur nous de là où vous êtes et j'espère que vous êtes heureuse pour nous…

L'homme sourit une dernière fois à la pierre tombale et quitte le cimetière. Il va bientôt se marier et il ne veut pas être en retard. Son ange l'attend.

Plus tard, alors que le prêtre vient de bénir leur union et qu'il se penche pour embrasser son nouveau mari, il sent sur son visage un léger courant d'air. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant que sa belle-mère vient elle-aussi de bénir leur union.

Il est le plus heureux des hommes.

Et alors que le baiser se termine, il plonge son regard dans les yeux d'or de son amour et murmure d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion :

-Je t'aime Edward Elric-Mustang.

Son mari lui répond.

-Je t'aime aussi Roy Mustang.

Et c'est sous les applaudissements des invités que le couple sort main dans la main.

Une nouvelle vie de bonheur commence.


End file.
